


That Doesn't Look Like A Flesh Wound

by Opalgirl



Series: Saints Row Stuff Collection [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon-typical violence and language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: After the events of "Burying Evidence", the Playa stumbles back to the church.





	

The kid that his shot-from-the-hip had saved stumbled through the big front doors of the church, soaked to the skin and shivering, with mud and blood streaking her clothes and her face. What the _fuck_?

Water pooled around her booted feet as she tried to stay on her feet, and she clutched at her left side.

“What the fuck happened to _you_?” Troy demanded, getting up. “Where’s Lin?”

She shook her head, her wet hair falling into her face. “Hit,” she said, as her teeth chattered. “Won’t–won’t kill me, but–”

_Shit._ He closed the distance between them and moved her hand from her side to look. There it was; the burned hole in her t-shirt, the wound bleeding down her front. “Price?” he hazarded a guess.

She shook her head again. “The–the old creepy bastard.”

Huh. He’d never heard tell of the old man getting his hands dirty. “C’mon, kid,” he said, reaching into his pocket for his keys. “We’re gonna go get you patched up.”

She balked, trying to plant her feet on the filthy floor. “I’m fine–”

“That doesn’t look like a damn _flesh wound_ to me,” he told her.


End file.
